


The End

by peejito



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rule 63, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peejito/pseuds/peejito
Summary: “The audience is still watching.”





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH LESBIANS except no spice and literally no reason to make it lesbians other than the fact i just like girls lmao. basically u can take it as male pronouns and stuff if u want it makes no difference really they're still fuckin gay

“The audience is still watching.”

Eichi only barely hears the words over the clamour of the crowd, eyes focusing on the sweet pink haired angel desperately fighting to stand beside her as her vision fades in and out with the waves of nausea and fatigue crashing over her.

Wataru is far stronger than she looks, stands just to Eichi's side with her arms wrapped around the frail girl's waist,easily holding Eichi’s weight for her as the two of them put on a dazzling performance, projecting this image of perfection to distract the masses - hide the pain and misery one girl had caused in her stride to reach her dream.

Tsumugi  _ should’ve  _ been the one to support her, she supposes, and a passing glance at the now former member of her unit leaving the stage supplies her with all the information she needs to know; the girl’s hazel eyes reminded Eichi of an abandoned puppy, hoping to catch a glimpse of the relationship she was led to believe they had once shared. 

Eichi felt a slight pang of guilt at that, Tsumugi  _ had _ been useful after all. Her sweet naivety had been helpful in gathering information and building profitable relationships within the school, and her want to please made Eichi's life far easier in executing her plans. Though if Eichi were to be honest with herself the girl provided her with little interest, someone so average as the little bluebird could only pale in comparison to the girl providing her with warmth now.

Wataru was utterly beautiful, long silver hair tied up and adorned with feathers, two long plaits acting as accents around her charming face. Her uniform juxtaposed Eichi’s in every way - black when hers was white, dark where hers is pale, flowing while hers is fitted. Eichi had to wonder whether Wataru chose these designs on purpose as an act of defiance in the last moments of battle, serving as a reminder to Eichi that although she may have bested the so called 'Five Oddballs' she does not hold a candle to their glow.

And how could she when she was born so weak and coddled while they stood strong and free.

The lights start to become too harsh for her eyes, causing her to turn her attention away from the little girl and the sukeban that seemed to be chaperoning her to Wataru. The blue stage lights silhouette Wataru's form and filter through her hair in a way that makes her look ethereal, like a true goddess of the stage. Eichi has always been transfixed with her, the girl who flits between worlds and showcases her majesty to even the most common of people; she’d been to every performance and watched with baited breath and awe as she followed silver hair through any story the thespian wished to share, filled with a determination to make this perfect girl  _ hers. _

“How unsightly.”

Eichi registers the words through the fog of her mind as she stares into lavender eyes, realises that in her lust for her - perhaps even human contact at all, she wonders - she’d leant her head against the taller girl’s shoulder, her senses becoming pleasantly overwhelmed with Wataru’s touch and smell. She knows that Wataru speaking just so does not bring any good omens, for someone who speaks so freely to be so curt truly showcases her distaste - Eichi couldn’t really blame her after the deeds she had done.

She had thought the destruction of the Five Oddballs would be the first step to creating her empire, she’d planned to burn the remains of Yumenosaki to the ground and rebuild in her image, but now as she’s being walked backstage by the girl she loves and admires most she feels almost-

_ dissatisfied. _

She has almost no time at all to explore her emotions before she’s vomiting, body forcefully reminding her of her own faults and flaws, dirtying herself and the beauty beside her as her vision swims and her knees buckle. 

She cannot help but think of what it may have been like if she were born normal, not haunted by death and disease - would she have walked with those Oddballs instead of trampling them? Would she be even remotely as driven as she is now, when she would have no need to prove herself worthy or equal to those who were blessed with perfect health.

Her life is far too fleeting to have regrets, she had come to terms with that fact long ago. Her time is too short to be focusing on what ifs, she only has the ability to move forward with her acts and build her legacy no matter the cost.

She can only hope to see Wataru’s face over her again when she wakes up, this time without her blood tainting those beautiful features.


End file.
